


Old Love, New Romance

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Hakuei and Seishun go on their first date~
Relationships: Ren Hakuei/Ri Seisyun
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 5





	Old Love, New Romance

**Author's Note:**

> it's so adorable~ im so bad at conversations >>

Today was the day. Seishun adjusted her sleeves for the hundredth time and fussed with her hair a bit, took a deep breath, fussed a bit more. She had a blanket out in the garden set up with a love dinner on trays for her and her date, but now she was wondering if she shouldn't have put it inside... Too late now. Everything was set up and Hakuei was expecting to come to this spot, right here.

And here she was!

"Seishun~ This looks amazing," Hakuei said, smiling. She clapped her hands together. Seishun's worries melted away. The two of them sat down together and started eating.

"I'm going to try a new training regiment tomorrow."

"Really? Your dedication to growing stronger is admirable, Lady Hakuei."

"We're on a date, Seishun. Just call me Hakuei," she said kindly. Seishun smiled. "And besides, I'm so dedicated to growing stronger because I want to be the best I can be for those who have sworn their lives to me."

"You're the reason for my dedication, too," Seishun said. "What are you planning for the regiment?"

Hakuei told her, smiling all the while. It was the most beautiful sight. Seishun couldn't help but smile with her.

They talked about their lives before meeting each other, about family things, about their likes and dislikes, understanding each other more as they spoke. By the time dinner was finished, it felt as if they had said everything they could, but they kept going. Night fell, obscuring them and finally shooing them inside.

After handing off their picnic stuff to the servants, Hakuei and Seishun talked more on their way to Hakuei's wing. They stopped outside the door to her chambers.

"Well, it's been a really nice night and dinner, Hakeui."

"It has been. Thank you for inviting me. I have something for you," she said.

"Oh? What is it?" Seishun asked. Hakuei kissed her. It was surprising, but Seishun kissed back when she recovered.

"Hakuei," she breathed.

"Seishun," Hakuei replied. "Come inside. I want to hold you tonight."

They entered her chambers and went to the bedroom. Seishun balked then.

"I have nothing to change into."

"We're both women," Hakuei said.

"But we're both women into women. Besides, the palace doesn't know about us. If they see me leave..." 

"It'll be fine, Seishun." She let her robes drop and crawled into bed naked. Seishun blushed seeing the brief glimpse she had gotten and tried to cool off.

"Come here," Hakuei said. "I have something to tell you, but I want you beside me."

"... Turn around, please," Seishun said. She stripped down, covered herself, then got into the bed and tried to keep her cool.

Hakuei faced her and smiled. "Since you told me, I realized I've had feelings for you for some time."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I have a request to make of you."

"A request?" Seishun asked. Hakuei nodded and drew closer. Her hair was loose. She pulled Seishun's out of its ponytail.

"Can you show me what it means to be made a woman?"

**Author's Note:**

> and we're gonna cut it off there


End file.
